A True Death
by Kintaraheart
Summary: They were Death Knight and Forsaken. One and the same, yet all too different. A twisted version of hurt and comfort. And also a twisted version of love. Perhaps it is more a kinship if you will. Also slightly horror.


I knew my fate before it met me.

I knew it in the very bottom of my dark, unbeating heart. This... This was finally the end.

The shredded pieces of red and black floated down atop my body... My tabard... And rested on me as though moths would flowers in summer. Back when everything was alive. Alive? I knew that word, yet the thought of it had not entered my mind in so long.

The human above me did not laugh, or mock, or even scowl. He merely stared down at me with an air of understanding, that he and I were one and the same. But also so very, very different. The blade in his hands caught the little light that remained in this place and shined silver like the moon. That blinding, beautiful glint of light would signal my end. The light rippled along his blade as he moved in a fluid strike and planted the massive claymore into my abdomen and gave it a harsh twist.

The earth and my blood ground and mixed under his blade.

* * *

I sat down beside her as she shuddered under the metal wrath of my claymore. Her death was finally nearing. I was giving her the gift of freedom, ending her torment. I knew that was the reason why she didn't cry and struggle like the living did when they died pinned under my sword.

She had been brutal, her hatred had fueled her in our fight. Her own blades had been tearing at my chest like two starving wolves their meal. I could feel the blood soaking me, dripping down across my ashen skin beneath the plate that she hadn't stripped from me. It was strange to fight her, not like with the others... With the living...

The black empty around me was not so empty anymore.

I had found another.

I wondered if I were to remember the life I lost, if this woman before me would have been a part of it. I know now she was.

A familiar, yet all too numbed feeling stretched through me, my half dead nerves had finally delivered the message of pain to my brain. It was a sluggish pain, as if all was too slow, time stretched by my loneliness.

There was a choking sound coming from the woman in the grass beside me. She was choking on her own blood as she died, and it covered her and made her glisten like my sword under the strange pillar of false sun around us. I longed to join her, to die alongside this woman beside me.

I had found another. We were one and the same, yet all too different. All too different because unlike her, I killed to save. She killed because that was all there was for her now. I cared not for that difference. I wanted to join her still, pinned under a blade and dying. Together.

I stripped away my armor and threw it into the grass. My exposed chest glistened like her's did. The blood found its way to my stomach. It was slow and dark, like my second "Life".

She reached out towards me, hand trembling, clawing each time a spasm shook her. At first I thought she was trying to have one last strike at me, to die fighting. Even after that had failed her the first time. I felt betrayed at the thought that she did not accept my gift, but her hand, rather than clawing at my bare chest and arms, found my hand and she took it in her own and gave it a terrified, grateful squeeze with the last of her strength.

Her face was pinched in the agony of emotion rather than physical pain.

I pulled my blade from her body. The blood flowed from the wound in a river of crimson over the pale of her skin. She watched me as I cleaned the metal and traced my fingers along the runes engraved into the blade and the hilt and handle. I eyed her daggers and picked them up from where they lay scattered. I gingerly inspected the sister blades.

Sitting over her on my knees, her body between my legs, I placed the daggers, one in each hand, and clasped her fingers around their handles. Her hands fit them perfectly as if master and blades were meant for one another. I raised her hands as they held the daggers, helping her to guide them to my body. She knew what I was asking her without words, after all, what words could fully ask my favor? With flicks of her wrist that seemed natural to her, she sliced the veins in my neck. And with a steady, graceful plunge, the daggers collided with my throat and stomach.

I took her blades, trying my best to stay steady until it was time, and cleaned them for her. I took her hand in mine and our bodies shook together, I willed her to wait for me. I rose, for the very last time and planted my blade into the ground. Next to it I crossed her twin weapons, they stuck from the earth by just the tips. That was all that was needed.

Now it was complete, I was ready to let go. Our weapons would be with us in the afterlife.

Oh the afterlife... For so long we had waited to see this place.

I took her hand again as I lay sprawled in the grass besides her. We did not need to look at each other. We felt it.

Forsaken? No longer... Death Knight? No longer... Together?

For eternity...

With _real, holy_light we both remembered everything.

We died together.

A permanent, soul bound, true death.


End file.
